Enchante
by that-kid-with-swag
Summary: Septimus is called away by OC Vanessa, and she says it is a Matter of life and death, but what does the journey to Aurum hold in store for them?  Maybe a bit of Nicko/OC included
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Septimus Heap series or any recognisable characters. Vanessa Tomson, Georgia Roulaind and any other unfamiliar characters are copyright © me.**

The dark-featured girl moves through the Way quickly and almost silently, riding a sort of scooter without handles. She has experience from years of tiresome walking and has learnt that riding a Skayte Board is a fast and easy way of getting around. This Skayte Board clearly shows signs of magykal enhancement; it has no wheels and hovers two or three inches off the ground.

Unknowingly, she Passes Through a few ghosts, but no solid, may it be man, woman, child or dog, is hurt; the girl maneuvers the Board - or maybe the Board maneuvers its self - so that it weaves in and out of commoners and traders.

Occasionally this girl stops the Board and flips it up into her arms to ask a seller how much this fruit is, or how old that anklet is, but she never buys anything and is soon on her way again, traveling directly towards her target: the Wizard Tower.


	2. Chapter 1

"Septimus, you really need to stop messing around with that dragon."

"But Marcia, Spit Fyre's getting restless. I ought to take him out for a good fly before it starts getting too hot, or he'll just cause trouble."

The imposing ExtraOrdinary Wizard examined her Apprentice. The thought of the Ordinary Wizards forming a mob to get after her for the damage done by Spit Fyre was really quite unappealing, but on the other hand, Septimus really needed to work a little bit. He was still spending too much time poring over the I, Marcellus and all that other Alchemie and Physik nonsense.

"Fine, but quickly," Marcia relented. Septimus had just approached the door when pounding footsteps echoed through the tower.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Catchpoles' voice told the Person, "but I'm afraid I cannot allow entrance."

"This is a Matter of life and death, Boris Catchpole, and if I intend to enter then I will!"

The Persons tone rose into a shriek on the last word.

Marcia strode to the door and opened it to find Catchpole and a young girl of about fourteen in the midst of a struggle.

"Catchpole, let her through." the Wizard commanded. Catchpole moved meekly out of the way and the girl relaxed. As she did, Marcia noticed the Magyk crackling around the girls' person.

"What's your name?" Marcia said.

"Vanessa Tomson."

"Well, Vanessa, you may as well come in and tell me about this Matter of life and death."

Marcia turned and led Vanessa through her chambers, her pointy purple snakeskin shoes tapping away. Vanessa glanced at Septimus, smiling briefly and winking.

Septimus did not return the smile. The older girl intimidated him. Though he could not feel her Magyk as strong as Marcia could, he did feel it, and Vanessas eyes - dark brown - made him uneasy.


	3. Chapter 2

"Where did you come from?" Marcia asked warily as she and Vanessa took seats at the table.

"Aurum," Vanessa said hurriedly. "I think you - or your predecessor or something - might know my mentor, Georgia Roulaind."

"I don't recall a Georgia Roulaind," Marcia said slowly after a moment's thought, "But I'm sure my old master may know her."

"Do you know where I can find him?" Vanessa inquired.

"Well, not exactly-"

Vanessas face fell.

"Because he's a ghost."

Vanessa looked up excitedly. "Oh, easy!" she exclaimed. Marcia cocked her head.

"Would you, er, mind telling me who or what you are?"

Vanessa smiled. "I'm an Enchanter's Apprentice. Well, to be precise, I'm actually The Enchanter now... But I must be off, I have to find your old master. What was his name?"

"Alther. Alther Mella."

"Thank you so much!" Vanessa cried before disappearing out the door, streaking past a bewildered Catchpole and jumping onto her Skayte Board. She reached the hall and froze as the floor appeared to burst into flames.

Welcome, Enchanter, flashed lavishly across the tiles as Vanessa Skayted out


	4. Chapter 3

Spit Fyre was behaving rather badly. First he had lumbered out of his kennel and breathed Fyre onto an old (but not particularly nice) oak tree.

Then he had singed Septimus' boots and the hem of his Apprentice robes.

Lastly, as Jenna, the Princess, had been on a pleasant walk down by the river, the dragon had rushed towards her, flipped her up in the air, onto his back, and had taken a short flight.

"Jen!" Septimus yelled as Spit Fyre rushed towards the ground for a landing. "Hang on!"

The dragon landed with a slight bump, scattering a few of Billy Pot's lizards.

"I have ridden him before, you know," Jenna said, feeling slightly windblown.

"Yeah, but not like that."

Jenna grinned. "Want some help?"

"Yes, please!"

As the two worked, cleaning out the kennel and trimming Spit Fyre's toenails, they made idle chat.

But soon a slightly awkward silence rose between them, and Jenna blurted out, "What's happened, Sep?"

Septimus sighed.

"This girl, right, she came up to see Marcia just before..."

And he explained all about Vanessa and how she made him feel small. Jenna opened her mouth to reply but Septimus unenthusiastically interrupted her.

"Oh, look, there she is now."

Jenna turned and saw Vanessa Skayting along the grass, her Board still hovering slightly above the ground. Floating along next to her was Alther.

Jenna had to agree with Septimus; already, the girl was making her feel unimportant. Vanessa was really quite pretty, with dark brown eyes that looked black from a distance, dark brown, wavy, curly hair that flowed down her back, and a beautiful tan over her honey colored skin. She was, strangely, wearing red jeans and a black shirt. Jenna came to the realization that Vanessa must be from some far away country.

Alther noticed the two and waved cheerfully, then wafted towards them. Vanessa followed warily, on her Skayte Board, as ever.

"This is Septimus Heap," Alther told Vanessa, "and the Princess, Jenna."

Septimus and Jenna looked down and mumbled greetings as Vanessas searching gaze scanned the both of them. As Jenna looked at the ground she noticed a silver and gold anklet on Vanessa's left ankle.

"Septimus," Vanessa said quietly, "You must come with me."

"I don't have to do anything," Septimus snapped.

Suddenly the air around Vanessa crackled with fierce Magyk. Her dark eyes bored into Septimus'.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."


	5. Chapter 4

Ten minutes later Septimus and Vanessa were making their way down to the boat yard.

"How does that thing work?" Septimus asked, indicating the Skayte Board.

"Haven't you ever seen one before?" Vanessa said, surprised. "It's really simple. It's just a skate board with the wheels removed and a Hover Charm over the top. I added some other stuff to it but otherwise that's how you get it from the traders."

The boat yard came into view and Vanessa let out a low whistle.

Jannit Maarten and Nicko Heap were working on a a damaged paddle boat and Rupert Gringe was tending to a small barge on the other side of the yard. In between all this, heaps of boats were tied to posts and bobbed up and down.

Septimus led Vanessa towards Nicko and Jannit.

"Hey, Nik!" Septimus called. Nicko straightened up and caught sight of Septimus.

"Hey Sep!" he replied, his eyes flickering towards Vanessa.

"You got a boat we can use?"

"What for?"

"We need to go to, er..."

"Aurum," Vanessa said. Nicko whistled softly.

"Aurum, huh? That far?"

"It's where I come from," Vanessa explained quietly. Septimus introduced Vanessa to Nicko and vice versa. Vanessa smiled at Nicko and he grinned, feeling a bit slow.

"Er, here," he said, showing them to a good sized, sturdy looking barge called 'Vixen'. "She's a beauty. Know how to sail a boat?"

"Nope," Vanessa said cheerfully.

"How'd you get here then?"

"Transportation."

Septimus looked shocked. "You did it that far?"

"What, can't you?"

Nicko shook his head. "I'm coming with you guys then."

Vanessa was a bit doubtful. She kicked a pebble into the water where it sunk down to the murky bottom, scattering fish and who knows what else.

"Come on," Nicko coaxed eagerly. Vanessa shrugged as Nicko went and told Jannit where he was going.


End file.
